Jolly Roger
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • O mar estava lá, calmo, imprevisível. Separando-os. Como sempre os separou e como sempre os separará... - Sirius/Bella - Projeto Where Else do 6V •
1. A Prisão

**Harry Potter** NÃO me pertence. Nem faço questão...

A fic abaixo foi escrita em um Univeso Alternativo. Se não gosta de fics assim, clique em voltar ou no "X".

* * *

-

• **Jolly Roger**

**[Parte I – A Prisão]**

_- Londres, 1630. Ou algo parecido... -_

Ele podia ouvi as ondas do mar batendo no caso do navio. Ele sentia as algemas apertando o seu pulso e deixando ali marcas doloridas das quais ele queria se livrar o mais rápido possível. Ele escutava o barulho dos ratos (seus únicos companheiros em toda aquela viagem) ali perto. Ele pedia para que tudo aquilo acabasse.

Havia perdido as contas de quantos dias estava naquele porão malcheiroso e não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ainda teria que ficar ali antes de chegarem a Londres. Quanto mais rápido saísse dali, melhor.

Escutou passos apressados de tripulantes que corriam para todos os lados do navio.

Ou uma tempestade grande o suficiente para afundar um navio inglês estava prestes a começar, ou eles estavam chegando e talvez seu martírio chegasse ao fim – o que era mais provável considerando que as águas abaixo dele começavam a ficarem mais calmas.

A portinhola que comunicava o compartimento onde ele estava com o mundo exterior foi aberta com estrépito, e a luz que invadiu o local foi o suficiente para cegá-lo momentaneamente. Passos puderam ser ouvidos apesar de todos os gritos vindos do convés. E logo que ele conseguiu enxergar um pouco que fosse, pôde ver a face avermelhada do segundo imediato, que parecia ter corrido uma maratona, a espioná-lo de um lado.

Mesmo com a aparência de quem não achava graça de nada, o homem pareceu imensamente feliz quando pronunciou as primeiras palavras dirigidas ao prisioneiro em muito tempo.

"Chegamos à Londres. E espero que não tenha morrido, porque _eles_ vão querer julgá-lo. Julgamentos de piratas sempre são uma atração imperdível para aqueles mais sádicos."

Ao que ele respondeu com um grunhido fraco.

"Ótimo! O Comandante ficará feliz em sabê-lo.", disse, saindo em seguida e deixando o prisioneiro de volta na escuridão que o acompanhara desde o início daquela viagem.

O sol estava alto quando eles desembarcaram. Primeiramente, eles tiveram que atender a todas as exigências burocráticas antes que pudessem desembarcar, tais como passar por exames médicos, para que ficasse assegurado que eles não estavam – aparentemente – com alguma doença contagiosa e que pudesse dizimar toda a população londrina. Todos os tripulantes das embarcações que ancoravam nos portos de Londres passavam pelos testes a fim de manter a população segura.

Quando tudo estava resolvido, todos puderam sair do navio da Marinha Britânica (que apesar de ser da força militar, não deixava de ser suspeito), e ele foi levado para um lugar tão sujo e malcheiroso quanto o porão que acabara de deixar, sob os olhares reprovadores das pessoas que estavam nas ruas da cidade.

"O que trouxeram dessa vez?", perguntou o guarda que trabalhava na prisão no momento em que eles chegaram, enquanto levantava-se e os guiava até as celas, observando de vez em quando o homem magro e sujo que os outros conduziam. Poderia passar dias observando-o, mas não o reconheceria – mesmo que se esforçasse.

"Um pirata preso em Tortuga. Diz que seu nome é Johnny Roger, mas não temos documentos que comprovem sua identidade...", comentou um dos oficiais da marinha enquanto o empurrava para a cela que o outro abrira. "Mas muitos dizem que esse é um Black", sussurrou enquanto afastavam-se dali. No entanto, o prisioneiro ouvira tudo e apresentava em sua face um sorriso um tanto quanto doentio.

"Entendo.", o outro disse mais para si que para qualquer outra pessoa.

**- # -**

Acordou na tarde daquele mesmo dia, com o som de vozes que se aproximavam. Uma das vozes era do guarda que estava sentado quando ele chegou, escoltado por oficiais da Marinha. A outra ele não conhecia, embora percebesse que se tratava de uma mulher.

"Condessa, acho que não é adequado que venhas aqui. Esse lugar não é para pessoas nobres como a senhora."

"Não se preocupe, Capitão. Eu preciso de apenas um minuto. Você sabe, os rumores andam muito rápido por aí e ele pode ser um membro de minha família. Eu acho que tenho o direito de averiguar se o que dizem é verdade para que cessem as más línguas. Detesto que tentem desonrar família tão nobre com esses boatos infundados. Certamente que você não se importará em deixar-me vê-lo. Juro que serei breve."

O homem pareceu suspirar, vencido. Os passos agora pareciam bem mais próximos.

"Aí está o homem."

A mulher, uma senhora muito bem vestida e que parecia possuir bastante _status_ social a julgar pelas joias que portava, observou-o atentamente, procurando com seus olhos negros qualquer coisa que lhe fosse familiar. Qualquer traço. Mas, ao que parece, os cabelos compridos que cobriam parcialmente a face suja do prisioneiro a dificultava de analisá-lo melhor.

Johnny Roger (como fora chamado, embora seu nome fosse realmente outro), por outro lado, poderia ver com nitidez os traços do rosto da mulher, que não deveria ter mais de vinte e cinco anos, embora não soubesse precisar qual a idade exata. Sentia algo como curiosidade pela mulher a sua frente.

Ele queria saber até onde ela poderia reconhecê-lo.

"De certo que não consigo sabê-lo. Talvez se eu pudesse..."

"Não posso deixar que fique aqui mais um minuto. Não é adequado..."

"Que se dane!", o olhar espantado que o Capitão lançara a ela a fizera mudar seu tom de voz, ignorando seu momento de impaciência de segundos antes. "Digo, não me importo com o que as pessoas podem pensar. Eu preciso fazer isso por tia Walburga. Ela iria querer ver o filho, caso ele esteja vivo..."

"Condessa, acredito cegamente em vossas palavras, mas não creio que seja um bom momento ou que seja um bom local. Peço que volte para a sua casa. Será melhor que assim se proceda."

"Tudo bem, então. Voltarei aqui quando for mais adequado."

"Momento esse que eu espero que não chegue, Madame."

E os dois saíram, deixando-lhe com as lembranças de sua infância ocasionadas pela menção do nome de sua mãe.

Walburga Black não era uma mulher má. Disso ele poderia ter certeza em determinados momentos. Mas suas ações não eram exemplos a serem seguidos. Principalmente quando o assunto era ele.

Da última vez em que estiveram próximos, foi pouco antes de ele fugir de casa. Encontrava-se doente, tendo que repousar em sua cama, com a garganta inflamada e os pulmões doloridos, dificultando o simples ato de respirar.

Tudo o que a mãe dissera sobre aquilo foi: _"Tome cuidado para que seu irmão não adoeça também!". _Como se ele tivesse que ficar cuidando de Regulus em uma situação como aquela.

Naquela mesma noite, a senhora Black preparava-se para receber a visita da cunhada e das sobrinhas, sendo esse mais um motivo para o ligeiro descaso para com a saúde de seu primogênito.

Foi uma discussão ínfima que houve na ocasião e ele resolvera que estava na hora de se tornar um pouco mais independente. Mesmo estando enfraquecido.

Pensando bem, Walburga Black não mudaria tão facilmente. Mesmo depois de nove anos.

**- # -**

**N/A.:** Enfim publicando a primeira parte da fic. Que aliás, é para o projeto _Where Else_, do 6V. Essa fic será dividida em cinco pequenas partes, porque eu prefiro assim, Haha.

Então, eu nem faço questão de receber reviews. De verdade. Mas se você por acaso favoritar, deixe uma review, sim?! Aceito críticas e sugestões. É isso.

Até a próxima parte. :3


	2. A Visita

**.x** Fic Escrita para o _Where Else_, da seção Sirius & Bellatrix, do 6V** x.**

Harry Pottie não me pertence...

* * *

• **Jolly Roger**

**[Parte II – A Visita]**

As pessoas na rua pareciam mais inquietas que o normal. Eram sussurros quando ela passava, olhares desconfiados, andares apressados. O que havia acontecido afinal?

De repente o nome Black era pronunciado por um desavisado. Prisão, julgamento, execução. Era tudo uma questão de tempo.

Pouco tempo.

Todos pareciam absortos demais em suas especulações acerca do julgamento. Pareciam excitados demais com a ideia de um enforcamento, ou esquartejamento, como se fossem fiéis expectadores de um circo de horrores que tinha por objetivo entreter através de bizarrices.

Mas os passos de Bellatrix continuavam calmos, delicados. Alguém que não a conhecesse profundamente poderia dizer que ela deslizava pelo chão irregular da rua, sem qualquer preocupação em sua mente. Somente à procura de coisas fúteis que qualquer dama nobre daquela sociedade seria louca para conseguir.

Não havia preocupação, certamente. Mas a consciência dos fatos estava lá.

Procurou a carruagem que a levaria de volta para casa e que ficara estacionada em algum lugar ali perto. Achando-a, acomodou-se e pediu ao cocheiro para que fossem logo.

**- # -**

Algo (que Johnny apelidou de Sombra) se esgueirou pela escuridão do corredor mal-iluminado que levava a cela em que ele era mantido preso. Era noite, quando aquela sombra penetrou pelo corredor deserto cautelosamente, como se tivesse medo de algo.

Decerto que ninguém deveria saber da presença daquela sombra ali ou o Capitão já teria feito algum escarcéu para que se identificasse. Não era normal que alguém entrasse ali àquela hora, principalmente quando se mantinha tão interessante prisioneiro ali.

Ao que parece, não havia outra presença naquele lugar a não ser ele e aquela pessoa envolta em um longo manto que lhe cobria completamente o corpo e cujo capuz escondia os traços da face que se ocultava ali embaixo.

Johnny não ousou fazer qualquer movimento para que ele – ou ela – pensasse que estivesse dormindo e, ao que parece, ele conseguira, já que, ao chegar próximo às grades, aquela existência apenas observara sem que cogitasse falar-lhe.

Ele, ousando abrir um pouco seus olhos ainda temendo ser descoberto, pôde ver, com certa dificuldade, os lábios escarlates que pertenciam à pessoa escondida sob o manto. Em sua mente, a incerteza sobre a identidade e sobre as intenções daquela criatura o perturbava, mas não achava que poderia haver algo pior que aquela cela. Ou pior que o julgamento que, ele tinha certeza, estava mais próximo do que queriam fazê-lo acreditar.

"Ora, ora...", ela falou, "Você nunca soube fingir que estava dormindo, porque sempre se deixava levar pela curiosidade..."

Ele não ousara responder. Eles então permaneceram calados por um tempo até que a mulher ousasse pronunciar-se novamente.

"Não me faça rir. E ainda quer que eu acredite que está mesmo dormindo, depois de se mostrar tão impaciente para ver meu rosto... Não seja estúpido, Sirius Black!", ela falou mal-humorada.

"O que você quer aqui, Bella?", ele perguntou ainda deitado e de olhos fechados.

"Essa é uma ótima pergunta. Mas, como eu disse anteriormente, eu precisava saber se era realmente você aqui."

"Agora que já sabe vá embora. Para muitos ainda sou Johnny Roger. Eu não quero que minha imagem esteja associada à imagem tão ridícula quanto a sua, _Condessa_.", falou lentamente saboreando o efeito da menção feita por sua voz ao título nobre que ela possuía, sem deixar de especular mentalmente a que se devia título tão grandioso.

"Acalme-se. Cada coisa a seu tempo. Decerto que você deve estar procurando um meio de escapar daqui... Deve ter ouvido a respeito de seu julgamento.", ela falava como se não tivesse notado o sarcasmo e o insulto na voz do homem.

"Seja como for, eu preferiria morrer a ser ajudado por você. Não se preocupe, eu posso sair daqui sozinho.".

Ele preferia seu orgulho à ajuda da prima que sequer parecia realmente disposta a isso.

"Espero que não esteja tão ressentido com aquela noite.", ela disse pensativa. Seus olhos por um instante tornaram-se vagos, quase tristes, embora tristeza não fosse um sentimento comum na face da condessa.

Ele sentou-se para que pudesse encarar melhor o rosto da prima. Seus olhos pareciam conter uma mágoa que nunca seria dissipada.

"Isso foi há nove anos.", como se isso por si só fosse o suficiente para convencê-la. E para convencê-lo também.

"Que seja...", ela falou baixinho, relembrando o quanto ele era impulsivo e influenciável. Provavelmente deve ter crescido muito por onde quer que tenha andado. Já não era mais o mesmo.

"Eu me chamo Johnny Roger, Condessa... Sou um pirata e sairei daqui sem a sua ajuda. De qualquer jeito, fico agradecido pela sua aparente vontade em ajudar-me.", falou rolando os olhos. Ele bem sabia que não era assim, de modo fácil que as coisas funcionavam com ela.

"Na verdade, eu não vim necessariamente ajudá-lo. Ou talvez fosse, mas ante sua insistência em recusar a minha humilde oferta, eu prefiro abster-me de algo tão... Penoso e arriscado. Seu julgamento está bastante próximo. Se não conseguir sair daqui, não viverá muito para contar histórias. Não poderá se vangloriar de seus feitos...", ela quase cantarolava, aquele era seu último argumento para fazê-lo implorar por sua ajuda.

"Isso não importa.", ele falou. Para Sirius Black, havia algo mais que simplesmente vida de feitos perigosos ou notórios, fama pelos ditos feitos e orgulho ao ser considerado como um homem de grandes conquistas. Não era aquele argumento fraco que o faria desistir.

"Tudo bem. Agora que está tudo resolvido e minha consciência estará limpa de agora em diante, vou-me para casa, a fim de receber, convidados nobres e influentes na sociedade e que, decerto, me chamarão para ver uma daquelas peças encenadas por cantoras de vozes belíssimas amanhã..."

"Sua consciência?! Limpa? Nunca havia ouvido algo tão interessante...", ele rira, como se a sombra de uma condenação não pairasse sobre a sua cabeça e tudo estivesse exatamente do jeito que era para ser.

"Não me julgue tão mal. As únicas lembranças que você tem de mim datam de quando você tinha... O quê?! Onze anos? Doze? Como pode um mísero garoto lembrar-se de alguém que mal via na vida? Decerto que você ficou bastante prepotente durante esse tempo..."

"Admira-me o fato de que possas estar tão despreocupada, conversando comigo a essa hora, em lugar tão impróprio, onde provavelmente entrou sem que soubessem... Você não pode ser uma pessoa tão boa quanto quer fazer parecer, se faz algo tão... Suspeito..."

Um sorriso de vitória, ou de pelo menos divertimento, brilhava nos lábios dele.

"Vejo que foi uma completa perda de tempo. Fique aqui apodrecendo, enquanto espera amargamente pela sentença que o condenará à morte. E eu rirei quando isso acontecer, Sirius! E você lamentará ter-me ofendido."

E ela saiu pisando firme, mesmo que aparentemente tivesse dificuldade em andar naquele piso irregular. Os passos ecoaram por algum tempo antes de desaparecerem completamente.

**- # -**

**

* * *

N/A.: **Enfim a parte dois saiu. Espero que esse diálogo tenha ficado legal. 8D

Eu sou horrível com diálogos, sei disso. Mas espero que tenha ficado pelo menos interessante. Não sei. Ah, fiquei muito feliz em receber as reivews da **Lori**, da** Swiit **e da** Moe Greenishrage **(sério, eu tenho problemas com esse teu nome). Achei as reviews lindas e fico realmente agradecida por elas.

Então, o recadinho da parte I ainda tá valendo. Se for favoritar, _pelo menos,_ deixe review. Se quiser deixar review, eu aceito, mas faça o que bem entender. Livre-arbítrio rules.

É isso. Até à parte III. Que sai na semana que vem, quando eu terminar de escrever a parte IV. =B

;D


	3. A Fuga

• **Jolly Roger**

**[Parte III – A Fuga]**

O que não passara despercebido da mente de Sirius (ou Johnny, como queiram) foi que Bellatrix entrara ali e saíra sem, aparentemente, ser notada. Ele precisava de alguma ideia que pudesse tirá-lo daquela cela e o resto provavelmente seria muito fácil, considerando que "_se virar"_ era uma coisa a qual ele teve que aprender nos últimos nove anos.

Observou atentamente cada barra de ferro que compunha a grade, procurando qualquer sinal de deterioração que lhe pudesse ser útil. Mesmo que as barras estivessem um pouco úmidas e enferrujadas, por conta da proximidade com o mar – o que ele, aliás, podia sentir, pois era como se fosse uma sensação de que algo o chamava – ele não achava que seria capaz de fugir sozinho. Aquilo não era o suficiente para que ele fugisse.

Talvez pudesse conseguir, se ele tentasse. Mas ele teria que ter, claro, alguma ideia do que fazer sem chamar a atenção de quem quer que estivesse de guarda naquele lugar. A menos que ele quisesse arriscar uma fuga abrupta e inconsequente (o que não era recomendado dada a sua situação delicada).

Pensar nas consequências nunca fora das suas características bem trabalhadas ao longo da sua vida.

As grades se estendiam por toda a extensão vertical, tendo em seu meio, uma pequena porta, trancada com algumas correntes e um cadeado. Eles achavam que aquela cela era adequada para receber qualquer criminoso? Sirius pensou que talvez eles estivessem acostumados a receber ali apenas ladrões de galinhas, que roubavam apenas, porque não sabiam como fariam para sobreviver. Seu crime era ter necessidade de sobrevivência, enquanto ele roubava mais do que qualquer um desses ladrõezinhos poderia imaginar, sem que tivesse necessidade dos exageros que cometia, pois apenas lhe servia para sobreviênvia dez por cento de tudo o que saqueava.

Ele procurou algo em sua cela que pudesse ter massa o suficiente para causar algum estrago nas dobradiças das grades, ou quem sabe nas correntes que fechavam a cela.

Optou por usar "a si mesmo", já que era o que provavelmente causaria mais dano. Ele jogou-se contra as grades, no meio da porta que ali havia, tentando, assim, obter algum sucesso, mas tudo o que conseguira foi fazer com que o som de sua tentativa se espalhasse por todo o local.

Ele ficou parado, por um instante, procurando escutar passos que denunciassem a aproximação do guarda. Mas não houve som algum.

Uma segunda tentativa então veio, mais desesperada que a primeira, mais esperançosa e mais forte. Não conseguira resultado com a cela e o som pareceu maior. Além disso, seu ombro passou a doer. Talvez ele pudesse conseguir se continuasse. Observou bem as dobradiças que pareciam um pouco mais amassadas e a esperança surgiu nele.

Na terceira tentativa as dobradiças pareceram ceder um pouco mais. Uma quarta vez, e ele estava quase lá. Chutou para que a cela terminasse de abrir e saiu, calmamente, ainda esperando escutar gritos ou passos, algo que demonstrasse que ele fora barulhento demais e que sua fuga seria frustrada.

Quando conseguiu, por fim, chegar à entrada, em meio a batidas frenéticas de seu coração e a descarga de adrenalina que agora corria por suas veias, ele notou que se preocupou com o guarda em vão.

O pobre rapaz estava adormecido por sobre sua mesa. Sua cabeça repousava sobre os braços que estavam ao lado de duas taças que se encontravam preenchidas até a metade por um liquido escuro de odor forte e azedo.

O guarda deveria ter feito uma farra e ter decidido beber em duas taças diferentes, ou ele simplesmente fora levado a beber em uma das taças, acompanhado por outra pessoa. Talvez Bellatrix tenha tido alguma influência naquilo, ou ela mesmo o havia convencido a beber um pouco. Aquilo era tudo no que Sirius conseguia pensar.

Não hesitou, aproveitando que a oportunidade se apresentava a sua frente. Pegou as chaves que o liberariam das algemas e, depois de soltar-se, saiu. Era melhor esconder-se antes que alguém desse por sua falta.

**- # -**

Andou pelas ruas escuras e fedorentas de Londres, procurando um lugar onde pudesse se esconder, ou, pelo menos, um lugar onde pudesse mudar de aparência. Limpar-se um pouco, vestir uma roupa melhor...

Para aquela sociedade hipócrita londrina bastava boas vestes e um homem logo seria tratado como um rei, principalmente se demonstrasse publicamente ter mais dinheiro do que era capaz de gastar.

Muitas mulheres provavelmente seriam capazes de propor casamento ao primeiro que dissesse ter mais pedras preciosas que uma jazida poderia produzir. Era tudo uma questão de aparência, de _status _e de posses.

Ele procurou, a princípio, uma casa que fosse grande o suficiente para que ele pudesse andar sem ser descoberto por algum criado que por ventura estivesse acordado. Além disso, uma casa grande era igual a moradores relativamente abastados, e ele poderia roubar algumas moedas para descansar uma noite em um albergue, e assim talvez pudesse resolver algumas coisas no dia seguinte. A casa deveria estar vazia, aparentemente, pois assim seria melhor de pegar algumas roupas. Ah, e o principal: na casa deveria morar algum homem para que as roupas que viesse a conseguir, não lhe fossem tão estranhas.

Sua procura demorou um pouco. A maioria das casas estava com suas luzes acesas, indicando que seus moradores ali se encontravam, preparando-se para dormir.

Mas seus esforços em procurar a casa ideal foram recompensados, pois, um pouco ao sul, ele encontrou o lugar perfeito.

Sirius então quebrou uma das janelas e entrou, após abri-la, utilizando-se do pedaço quebrado para procurar o fecho do lado de dentro. Andou na escuridão cautelosamente, torcendo para que não acontecesse nada errado.

Subiu as escadas que levavam ao andar superior, onde provavelmente encontravam-se os quartos e entrou primeiro em dois aposentos nitidamente femininos antes de encontrar um quarto tipicamente masculino, onde pôde arrumar-se.

Um pequeno problema que ele teve foi o tamanho das roupas. Aparentemente, o rapaz da casa era menor e menos forte que ele, as roupas ficaram bastante apertadas. Mas ele não tinha outra escolha.

Saiu da casa pelo mesmo lugar por onde havia entrado e continuou andando a procura de uma casa de hospedaria.

**- # -**

"Filho, precisa de alguma coisa?", um senhor gordo e simpático perguntou assim que o viu entrar um pouco cambaleante e maltrapilho.

"Sim.", ele respondeu ofegante. "Eu sou um viajante e acabei tendo problemas em minha viagem... Você por acaso não tem um quarto onde eu possa dormir essa noite?", ele exagerava em sua representação para convencer o velho senhor a deixá-lo ficar, porque não queria procurar por mais tempo. E não era uma mentira o fato de ele estar cansado.

Além disso, Sirius não queria andar por aí usando as roupas que roubara por sentir-se incomodado com vestimenta tão apertada.

"Claro, meu jovem. Só não garanto que seja um dormitório adequado, visto que todos os quartos que tínhamos disponíveis estão alugados.", ele falou pensativo.

"Senhor, eu não tenho mais para onde ir, estou exausto e sinto que minhas forças se esvaem... Garanto que qualquer coisa deva me servir perfeitamente..."

"Verei o que posso fazer, meu jovem."

O velho, que ele descobriu chamar-se Alfred, subiu as escadas e voltou em seguida, dizendo que ele podia subir. "A propósito, como se chama?"

"Régulus", pensou por um segundo. "Régulus Potter."

Nada melhor que o nome de seu irmão - de quem ele gostara tanto - e de um de seus amigos durante a infância, para formar um pseudônimo.

"Espero que consiga descansar, Régulus", ele disse para Sirius, com um olhar apiedado, como se soubesse exatamente pelo que ele passava, e Sirius agradeceu mentalmente pela gentileza, pois o homem já o deixara sozinho.

**- # -**

Não era um quarto luxuoso – aliás, sequer era um quarto. O local fora arrumado as pressas, ele notara, mas aquilo não tinha qualquer importância se ele fosse comparar aquele espaço que tão gentilmente lhe foi oferecido ao local de onde ele fugira.

O lugar era pequeno. Havia uma cama coberta por um pano limpo a um canto e cheiro de bolor espalhado pelo ar. As paredes estavam encardidas e a pequena janela não possuía cortinas.

Ele já teve coisas piores na vida.

Quando era menor, deveria estar nos seus dez anos, ele invadira a cozinha de sua casa à noite, por estar com muita fome, mas acabara ficando preso lá dentro e passou a noite no chão duro.

A reprimenda que ele ganhou no dia seguinte ao acordar não foi nada comparada ao frio que ali fazia.

De repente outra lembrança de infância lhe veio à mente. Da época em que tudo parecia mais fácil e melhor. Coisas como sonhos ainda existiam para Sirius. E a causa da destruição deles tinha um nome: Bellatrix Black.

**- # -**

Ela o olhava, atônita. A face toda deixava explícito todo o desgosto que sentia ao ver o primo (sua mãe a obrigara a isso, por uma questão de cordialidade, ela dissera). Não gostava do jeito meio valente com que ele agia certas vezes, mas não deixava de sentir alguma curiosidade para saber o quanto ele era durão.

Ele de certo que não gostava dela, tampouco tinha qualquer curiosidade sobre a prima.

Bellatrix era só uma pessoa chata da família que ele adoraria que não existisse. Mas ela não deixava de perturbá-lo, quando convinha a seus interesses sádicos (que, desde nova ela parecia apresentar e somente quando se tratava dele, com ninguém mais ela agia daquele modo).

Certo dia, ela pedira que ele pegasse a boneca que ela jogara no terreno vizinho ao da casa dele. Sirius sabia o quão perigoso poderia ser, mas ela insistia. "Vamos lá! Você não vai me deixar sem minha preciosa boneca, vai?".

Certamente sentia-se impelido a enfrentar o perigo, mas não por ela, não pela boneca. Quando deu por si, estava prestes a invadir o terreno alheio. Não voltou atrás.

Quando encontrou Bellatrix novamente mais tarde, seu rosto estava pálido, ele estava ofegante, o suor escorria pelo rosto.

"O que aconteceu?", ela perguntou com um sorriso iluminado no rosto – deve ser pela boneca, pensou ele.

"Eu quase morri. O velho Smith quase atirou. Em mim!"

"Pelo menos você trouxe minha boneca de volta."

E foi isso. Ele quase perdera a vida. Ela, só se preocupava com sua boneca. Individualistazinha bastarda.

* * *

**N/A.:** Depois de a Moe G. ter me dado um senhor esporro anteontem de manhã, eu resolvi revisar de vez esse capítulo, enquanto eu deveria estar escrevendo o meu trabalho idiota. Ou o outro trabalho idiota. Enfim. Quanto a esse capítulo em si, tenho pouco a dizer. Tive problemas para escrever a fuga do Sirius. Eu preferia ter escrito sobre outras coisas, mas, sabem, a história tinha que ser desse jeito para as coisas não parecerem rápidas e flash demais (mesmo que as coisas ainda estejam ficando bem rápidas...). Espero que a coisa toda até agora não tenha ficado completamente absurda. Às vezes minha criatividade falha um pouco...

_Aula de Geografia da Tia Lirit _(faz tempo que eu não escrevo o meu pseudônimo acompanhado do nome tia...): Então, tenho que explicar um pouquinho da geografia de Londres. A cidade é cortada por um rio que vai desaguar inevitavelmente no mar - o Rio Tâmisa. E eu tenho a levíssima impressão de que Londres não tem uma saída para o mar, mas me parece bem bonito que tenha (bem conveniente, na verdade). Então, como em 1600 as fronteiras podem ter sido diferentes do que são atualmente, eu optei por me utilizar dessa probabilidade, mesmo que remota, para compor o cenário da Londres dessa fic. Por favor perdoem caso eu esteja errada.

É isso, pessoas. Agradeço muito às pessoas que deixaram review no capítulo anterior, a saber: **Doomina, Moe G., Swiit D**. Sério, vocês deixam meu dia mais feliz. ;D

Até a próxima parte, que sai o mais rápido possível. Prometo.

;D


	4. A Ópera

• **Jolly Roger**

**[Parte IV – A Ópera]**

Vida de pirata tinha suas dificuldades e suas vantagens. Existem também normas que regulavam essa vida, havia leis. Embora muitos pensem o contrário.

Sirius achava que a vida de um pirata em terra poderia ser melhor que a vida em mar, a princípio. Não haviam batalhas contra a marinha, onde seu navio poderia simplesmente ser afundado por uma bola de canhão. Ele, em terra, tinha bons benefícios, desde que consiga obter uma boa quantia em ouro. Até que seria uma vida perfeita, se ele não fosse descoberto.

E tinha um outro detalhe também: se ele escolhesse viver por terra, seria apenas um simples ladrão, não um pirata com todas as glórias que essa "profissão" ocasionalmente possa vir a ter. Não haveria também o mar. O mar era algo que o fascinava bastante.

Era o mar que fazia tudo valer a pena.

No dia seguinte à sua fuga, os boatos já se espalhavam por toda Londres, como uma nuvem de fumaça enorme. O pirata que estava preso havia fugido de sua cela na noite anterior, ajudado por seus comparsas os quais renderam o pobre tenente que estava no local, no momento da fuga. O pobre moço estava traumatizado com a brutalidade com que fora tratado, afirmavam uns.

Disseram que um bando de oito a quinze homens apareceram armados com cimitarras, adagas e pistolas, prontos para uma batalha sangrenta.

Obviamente não encontraram a segurança feita por um batalhão, mas apenas por um homem eficientíssimo que estava de guarda, porque seu superior tivera que ir em casa, ver como estava a filha doente _("pobrezinha!_").

A ação ocorrera por volta das dez da noite, enquanto poucas pessoas andavam pela rua – na verdade, raríssimas pessoas transitavam pela adormecida Londres. O que explicava o fato de que ninguém mais sabia sobre a fuga... A não ser através dos boatos disseminados pelo garoto de recados de uma família influente que chegara pouco depois do nascer do sol para entregar um envelope importante ao tenente e ficara sabendo de tudo em primeira mão.

Era o que Sirius ouvia quando desceu para almoçar na casa de hospedagem onde estava, por volta do meio-dia. Aliás, nesse momento, ele acabara de acordar, visto que adormecera tarde na noite anterior e estava cansado (além disso, seu ombro direito estava dolorido da fuga). Vestia-se melhor do que quando chegara, já que Alfred deixara no aposento onde ele dormira algumas roupas. Ele achara – e com razão – que o rapaz deveria querer algo melhor para vestir.

"Vejo que acordou bem disposto meu jovem...", ele comentou.

"Sim, Senhor. E obrigado pelas roupas...", Sirius disse sorrindo. Inexplicavelmente gostara da amabilidade com que fora tratado.

"Que bom."

"Logo após o almoço sairei para comprar roupas novas e as devolverei assim que possível..."

"Não se preocupe. Elas eram do meu filho que faleceu e acho que ele não vai se importar...", deu uma risadinha, contente com a própria piada apesar da menção ao filho morto.

Sirius almoçou e voltou ao quarto improvisado para pegar o saco de moedas de ouro que ele havia conseguido (uma pequena fortuna que a desavisada vítima deixara sobre a mesa de cabeceira da casa que ele invadira). Estava de saída quando foi detido por Alfred que o encarava sério.

"Tem uma coisa que preciso dizer-lhe, Régulus.", confidenciou. Sirius sobressaltou-se temendo ter sido descoberto, mas seu pavor mostrara-se equivocado. "Dizem que o pirata, aquele a quem chamam Sirius Black, está solto por Londres com seus companheiros... Ninguém sabe o que eles fazem aqui, mas todo cuidado é pouco..."

"Obrigado, Sr. Alfred. Eu fico lisonjeado com sua preocupação...". A voz dele saíra firme, como se nada temesse. Mas por um breve instante ele definitivamente teve receio de ter sido reconhecido.

**- # -**

Uma coisa que Sirius pensava durante o tempo em que esteve fora, procurando umas roupas, se devia a fato de que boatos – no caso, verdadeiros – sabiam sua verdadeira identidade. Era como se eles o tivessem reconhecido, enquanto desembarcava. Ou como se Bellatrix tivesse dito algo, mas ela não seria tão estúpida a ponto de querer ver o nome da família na lama, tendo um membro se transformado em algo que a sociedade tão severamente reprimia.

Pelo menos ele esperava que assim fosse.

**- # -**

De todo o dinheiro que ele conseguira, sobrara apenas o suficiente para um suco de ameixa após ele ter pagado hospedagem, roupas e comida. Deveria sair de Londres o mais rápido possível agora. Procurar os companheiros no lado mais oriental do rio Tâmisa, como um dia foi combinado, caso um deles viesse a ser capturado.

_("Em todo o caso precisamos de um local de encontro, rota de fuga e coisas assim...")_

_("Vamos definir tudo e poderemos criar uma espécie de senha...")_

_("Queremos rum até a eternidade!")_

_("Vê? Seus amigos comemoram a sua prisão e o deixam à própria sorte...")_

_("Isso é o que você pensa, porcalhão...")_

_("O que você disse?")_

Mas antes que fizesse qualquer coisa ainda havia algo que ele queria fazer.

**- # -**

O local estava lotado de pessoas que desfilavam por todos os lados com seus pares, roupas, elegância. Era como um grande circo. Pessoas se exibindo para uma sociedade superficial.

Ele estava sentado tranquilamente, esperando que o espetáculo começasse, olhando ao seu redor, como se procurasse por alguém. Mas era um tiro dado no escuro, na verdade. Havia poucas chances de que realmente a encontrasse ali.

Sua sorte, no entanto, parecia estar sorrindo para ele. A poucos metros de distância, viu um conjunto de nobres pessoas procurando seu espaço em meio aos camarotes que ali haviam.

A primeira pessoa que Sirius notou fora uma mulher de porte altivo, de pele bem cuidada, de olhos um tanto quanto cruéis.

Fazia um bom tempo que ele não via a própria mãe e não pode deixar de sentir uma certa nostalgia ao fazê-lo. Era como se nada nele tivesse mudado. A mesma alegria absurda de antes em vê-la, apesar de tudo, o invadia.

E então ele notou quem a acompanhava. Bellatrix, Andrômeda, Druella, Narcisa... Acompanhando-as deveriam ser Régulus, Cygnus e Órion. Era como se um desfile de lembranças passasse pela sua mente... E ele desejou não ter ido àquele lugar.

As cortinas do palco foram abertas. Uma mulher com roupas coloridas preparava-se para encenar sua peça musical.

Um pouco antes das luzes serem apagadas, Sirius virou-se instintivamente para a família, procurando ver para que lado eles haviam ido. Notou que Bellatrix o encarava, com um sorriso nos lábios, como se a visão que tinha não pudesse ter sido mais feliz.

Ela o reconhecera.

**- # -**

Fugir da cadeia, roubar, mentir, invadir uma ópera – como as pessoas chamavam aquela barulheira toda – e agora invadir mais uma casa. O quarto onde estava era grande e ostentava bastante luxo. Não esperava menos.

Achava que existia uma certa graça em esperar pela próxima vítima em seu aposento e era um pouco estranho esperar em um quarto que ele conhecia tão bem.

Não precisou esperar muito, a porta do quarto logo fora aberta e o rosto surpreso de Bellatrix observou-o bem.

"Não pensei que escaparia daquele lugar com vida...", ela comentou antes de bater a porta do quarto com uma força que ele nunca imaginou que ela possuía.

"Eu disse que sairia. E já estou indo, mas eu precisava fazer algo antes de ir."

"Não seja tão apressado. Eu acabei de chegar..."

O sorriso que ela lançara causou-lhe um ligeiro mal-estar, que logo passou. A dúvida sobre o que passava na cabeça da prima é que não parecia tão disposta assim a desaparecer.

**- # -**

**

* * *

N/A.: **Observação: Capítulo não betado, então perdõem qualquer erro. Bom, não tenho muito mais o que dizer. Última parte sai em, no máximo, meia hora. Nas notas finais eu falo tudo o que tenho que dizer. ;D

Até mais! õ/


	5. A Partida

• **Jolly Roger**

**[Parte V – A Partida]**

Ela parecia pensar bastante sobre qualquer coisa que não o interessou a princípio. De algum modo, o jeito como ela agia fazia parecer que ela já esperava que ele aparecesse. Bellatrix andou de um lado para outro, impaciente.

"Então, o que o trouxe aqui?"

"Eu apenas vim retribuir a pequena visita que me fizeste."

"Não acredito em uma só palavra."

"Tudo bem."

Ela ficou um tempo olhando pela janela, enquanto Sirius sentou-se em sua cama. Ele queria sair logo dali, mas achava difícil simplesmente sair sem dizer qualquer palavra a mais. Sua curiosidade o perturbava.

"O que a fez ir lá?"

"Não sei... Eu apenas fui."

"E o que queria em troca da ajuda que pretendia dar?"

"Algo ínfimo."

"O que era?"

Mais silêncio. Não gostava de quando ela parecia parar e pensar alguma coisa. Dava a impressão de que estava tramando algo.

"Eu queria ir com você."

Na face dele estava estampado o choque que aquela revelação lhe causara, mesmo que ele não quisesse demonstrá-lo. Era compreensível que ela quisesse algo em troca de ajuda, mas não pensou que chegaria a tanto.

"E o que a faz crer que eu a levaria? Você deve ter uma família. Aliás, você tem parentes. Deve ter um marido também, já que chegou a se tornar uma _Condessa."_

Ainda lhe parecia estranho associar um título de nobreza à mulher que estava a sua frente. Era uma mulher elegante, sem sombra de dúvidas, mas não era nobre, como gostava de pensar. Tinha um brilho desprezível nos olhos, um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios. Usava uma cor excêntrica na boca, uma daquelas pinturas que muitas chamavam maquilagem e que era de uma cor tão viva que chegava a parecer sangue. Além disso, ela provavelmente seria capaz de se mostrar uma perfeita parasita e uma egoísta sem limites.

"Rodolphus está morto."

"Matou o próprio marido?", ele ria, achando engraçado que ela matasse a pessoa que escolheram para que ela vivesse ao lado.

"Eu não fiz isso, mesmo que muitas vezes o desejasse. A verdade é que não sei de seu paradeiro. Partiu para o norte por razões políticas e não regressou. Suponho que tenha morrido", falava sem qualquer emoção na voz. Nem parecia uma mulher que perdera o marido.

Pausa.

"Será que você poderia me ajudar aqui? Esse espartilho está fazendo eu me sentir horrível...", ela falou virando-lhe as costas, para que ele desamarrasse o acessório.

Sirius levantou-se de onde estava, soltou o nó que amarrava o espartilho e o afrouxou com uma delicadeza idiota. Até parecia que ele se divertia desmanchando aquele aparato.

"Não entendo o que vocês veem nessa peça", voltou a sentar-se.

"Você sabe, isso tem um objetivo que, aliás, não convém agora", ela abanava-se, como se quisesse respirar.

"Por que não?"

"Você ainda não disse que me levaria com você..."

"Eu prefiro falar sobre espartilho a falar que vou levá-la. Mulheres não devem chegar perto de um navio pirata."

"Eu não sou uma mulher normal... Além disso, o que eu poderia fazer?"

"Eu não sei, diga você: O que você faria?"

"O que estivesse ao meu alcance..."

O tom levemente sugestivo dava a Sirius a vaga impressão de que devia desconfiar dela e do duplo sentido que as palavras poderiam apresentar.

"O que me diz?"

"Mantenho meu posicionamento."

"Eu não acredito em você. Sempre agindo como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, mas não passa de um bastardo! Parece um babaca, um cão sarnento. Aposto como defende aquela bandeira ridícula mesmo que sua amada tripulação o largasse às traças."

"Primeiro de tudo, Bella, eu sempre fui um cavalheiro. Segundo, Jolly Roger, a bandeira ridícula é bem mais do que você possa imaginar, é como um ideal que você nunca irá entender. Minha tripulação, que, aliás, não é minha, sabe ser bastante leal quando convém. E seria capaz de deixar qualquer um às traças, e à mercê de outras crueldades, caso merecesse. Motivo pelo qual você, Bellatrix, não irá comigo, já que não será capaz de assimilar, tampouco irá apreciar a vida em uma embarcação...", ele levantara-se, devido a exaltação ao falar sobre seus ideais e sobre a tripulação da qual fazia parte. Ele estava um pouco furioso com o que a prima dissera e seu rosto começava a ficar um pouco vermelho, mas Bellatrix parecia não se importar.

"Está mesmo achando que meu intelecto é tão rudimentar a ponto de não entender essas coisas? Sirius, Sirius. Acho que é você quem precisa aprender...", ela aproximou-se dele, cercando-o, preparando-se para algo grande, ele notou.

Ela não costumava parecer tão perigosa. Pelo menos não enquanto eles eram mais jovens.

"Algo mais?", ela perguntou.

"Obviamente! Você não irá atrapalhar o desempenho da tripulação com seus caprichos se não for comigo e isso já me é o suficiente para negar-lhe esse pedido absurdo!"

Permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, enquanto miravam-se, desafiando-se.

"Tem certeza de que não precisa de companhia no mar? Parecer tão solitário ser um pirata..."

Ela tinha um sorriso demoníaco nos lábios e os olhos brilhavam com malícia. Ele a conhecia o suficiente para saber que havia algo mais naquela situação toda. Ele só não conseguia imaginar o que era ao certo.

"Absolutamente. Minha recusa permanece."

Ela já estava tão próxima dele que o cheiro que ela exalava começava a perturbá-lo. Um cheiro irritante de nostalgia misturado a lembranças ocasionais.

"O que aconteceria seu beijasse você? Mudaria de opinião? Eu sei que você costumava me olhar quando eu estava trocando de roupas com a ajuda das criadas... Você nunca me viu como uma prima, não é? Nunca viu como um tabu..."

"Eu não mudarei de opinião", ele respondeu sério, mesmo que parecesse um pouco hesitante. "E o passado ficou no passado."

"Será mesmo?"

E ela se aproximou, como se estivesse com medo de que sua pequena chance escapasse, como já fizera em situações parecidas diversas vezes. Chegara tão perto que Sirius pensou que dessa vez não teria saída. Os lábios dele foram tocados levemente pelos dela.

Mas os passos que se aproximavam quebraram o clima que se instalara naquele lugar. Passos pesados que se aproximavam bem rápido para que fosse normal.

"O quê...?"

"Chegaram logo agora?", Bellatrix sibilou, de modo baixo, mas furiosamente.

"O que chegou?", Sirius perguntou.

"Condessa, está tudo bem? Aqui é o Capitão da Marinha... Peço mui educada e respeitosamente que nos deixe entrar."

"Você os avisou de que eu estava aqui?", perguntou exaltado.

"Só uma precaução... Prometa-me que irei com você e tudo isso acabará em instantes."

Ele pensou por um instante, enquanto as batidas ficavam mais insistentes. Olhou-a ainda uma última vez, com um sorriso no rosto, antes de virar as costas para ela e andar em direção à janela.

"Adeus", foi tudo o que disse antes de pular e desaparecer para sempre.

**#**

Bellatrix respirava profundamente, procurando acalmar-se. Os guardas invadiram o quarto dela, achando que ele estava sendo mantida refém. Quando não encontraram nada mais que uma condessa furiosa, passaram a procurar por todos os lados.

"Senhora, procuraremos o fora da lei por todos os lugares e o levaremos a julgamento..."

Ela o ignorou solenemente. Parecia bastante focada em seus próprios pensamentos para dar qualquer atenção ao que quer que fosse.

**#**

Não fora tão difícil escapar de Londres, embora escapar da casa da Condessa tenha sido complicado. Guardas estavam por todos os lugares, vistoriando tudo a procura dele. Nunca se sentira tão importante na sua vida, gracejou em pensamento.

Na medida em que se afastava, se tornava mais fácil.

Quando chegou ao local combinado, encontrou o navio que ele tanto conhecia ancorado um pouco ao longe, enquanto um pequeno acampamento estava armado ali perto.

Seus companheiros o saudaram com alegria quando o viram chegar e em pouco tempo eles estavam partindo, para evitar problemas, caso Sirius tivesse sido seguido.

"Você demorou, Sirius.", Remus comentou quando já estavam longe das costas Inglesas.

"Eu tinha algumas coisas para resolver...", ele respondeu com o olhar um tanto quanto vago, enquanto observava as ondulações no oceano, causadas pela passagem da caravela.

**#**

Não mais se viram.

Sirius não mais voltou para a Inglaterra e Bellatrix voltou a viver sua vida de farsas, agindo como se tudo estivesse perfeitamente normal e como se aquela vida que levava fosse perfeita.

Às vezes ela olhava para o mar, imaginando se sua vida teria mudado muito com a mudança de ambientação. Lembrava-se do primo e o amaldiçoava pela forma grosseira com que ele a abandonara. E então ela voltava para casa e voltava a ser uma Condessa como todas as outras, outra vez.

Sirius já não mais se lembrava da prima. Exceto quando exagerava na dose de rum – o que deixou de ser frequente. A traição dela o fazia sentir ânsia de voltar a dar umas boas bofetadas nela, mas ele se controlava. Não seria útil, tampouco eficiente. Sem falar na grosseria que seria.

Ele sempre olhava para o mar como uma forma de se sentir melhor. Não havia nada que ele amasse mais que aquele lugar e sentia que fizera a coisa certa ao negar-lhe o que ela pedia.

E se era o mar que os separaria ainda mais uma vez, como quando ele o olhava incansavelmente ignorando todas as coisas fúteis que ela dizia, então não poderia ser melhor.

"E então? O que vai fazer agora?", o capitão dos piratas, Moody.

"O de sempre, capitão! O de sempre..."

E os dois homens sorriam. Enquanto o segundo imediato trazia o mapa para que eles escolhessem a próxima cidade a ser pilhada.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A.: ** Enfim, o motivo da demora com essa fic (e com as outras fics também). Eu sou terrível com finais e não acredito que tenha finalizado essa fic. Bom, então vamos escrever uma nota final digna:

1° - Eu só me animei a escrever um final como esse depois de assistir Prince Of Persia, ontem no cinema. Eu me senti mais livre para escrever o que eu quisesse...

2° - Eu queria fazer uma coisa mais conclusiva do que os finais das minhas outras fics, então o final saiu desse jeito. Espero que tenha ficado legal, embora eu tenha minhas dúvidas...

3° - Queria mesmo ter feito algo maior com relação a essa fic toda. Mas o tempo é curto e eu tenho uma outra fic para atualizar e ela já está muito atrasada. Vou tentar terminar ainda hoje, na verdade. E eu escolhi fazer uma short-fic, então eu achei que o enredo não precisava ser tãããão elaborado.

4° - Não houve tanta citação a outros personagens pelo motivo do número três, então perdoem por isso.

5° - Eu estou feliz em ter escrito uma UA para o _Where Else_, porque, para mim, só era aceitável Universo Alternativo em Naruto e eu não conseguia pensar em fazer algo asssim com outros fandons, então se tornou uma experiência bem legal.

6° - Tenho que dizer que, se não gostaram do final, podem dizer isso com fé pra ver se eu tomo jeito e passo a pensar melhor em como vou terminar minhas fics antes que elas comecem a criar vida própria. .

7° - Porque é um número cabalístico e sei lá o que mais, quero agradecer pelas reviews deixadas nos capítulos anteriores e dizer que estou feliz por ver que alguém, pelo menos começou a ler essa fic e deu sinal de vida. Se não fosse esse o caso, acho que eu não teria conseguido terminar essa fic também. Então, Doomina (\õ/), Swiit D. (Tia Swiit *-* - pois é, tava sentindo falta ahahah), Moe G. (Moe-chan hahah), Lori (=3): **Muito obrigada de verdade pelas reviews! Por mais que eu seja relapsa e não responda às reviews individualmente, eu acho todas lindas e fico me sentindo na obrigação de agradecer exagerada e chamativamente. Então muito obrigada de verdade por elas!  
**

Então, acho que era só isso. Espero que tenha gostado, obrigada mais uma vez e... Nos vemos numa próxima fic, quem sabe?

_* Lirit Toshiyuki - 06/06/2010_


End file.
